Lessons
by thatdragonlady6o4
Summary: Just shy of her college graduation, Clary is thrust into the Shadowhunting world. Angels, demons and magic has been revealed to her, forcing her to question everything she's known. She now has the task of ensuring the survival of the Shadowhunter race, and has to draw her strength from an unlikely boy, who may ultimately capture her heart. (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the rights to The Mortal Instruments and it's characters. I am merely a fan that has an overactive imagination. **

The circular room was lit brightly, causing the young redhead to close her eyes and rub the right side of her temples in a circular motion with two of her fingers. Her figure was tense; her shoulders slumped forward as if she was anticipating the pain in her head to increase. She inhaled sharply and leaned back against the cushioned chair, opening one eye to peek at the glowing red number in front of her.

73.

She looked down at her ticket number.

85.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes again, focusing on her breathing and the back of her eyelids. She pictured the room in her mind, a soft peach carpet covering the floor, the hum of students pacing outside the waiting room of the Dean's office, the soft clicking of keys. _Distract yourself_, she thought. After all, migraines were not a foreign element in her life. She had been dealing with splitting headaches for almost 8 years, her first one starting in her first years of high school. Through medication given to her by her uncle's friend, a Naturopathy Practitioner (or in her opinion, a witch doctor), coupled with several different types of teas and a proper sleeping habit, the migraines became manageable. But now, two months away from graduating with a Bachelor of Arts Degree at Churchill College in Seattle, proper sleeping and eating habits were not easy to come by, which meant more frequent battles with migraines.

The redhead opened her eyes, feeling the migraine subside a little, and reached into her backpack on the floor in front of her. She rummaged around for the small plastic bottle labeled, "Aspirin," and her water bottle. Opening the white bottle, she shook out two dark blue capsules. She glanced around, but she saw that the waiting room was empty, save for the receptionist in the far right corner who was furiously typing away. She flipped the lid of her water bottle, downed the two pills quickly and shoved the elements in her bag, almost trying to hide the evidence of taking painkillers. She didn't want anyone to notice that that the pills that were in the bottle were actually not aspirin at all. How many brands of aspirin are dark blue? These "migraine pills," were a homemade remedy from this "witch doctor" that swore by an angel that these would help her manage her migraines over time. To the witch doctor's credit, they did make the pain go away, and made it much easier to deal with everyday life activities, provided she took them as soon as she felt symptoms. But as of recent, they only dulled the pain, but she could always feel something slightly pulsing in her head. But it was better than nothing. She closed her eyes, hoping that the effect of the pills would somehow accelerate, but her meditation was interrupted by a voice.

"85? Excuse me, miss? Aren't you number 85?" The receptionist, all of a sudden was beside her, tapping her shoulder. The redhead opened her eyes suddenly. "Follow me. The Dean will see you."

Feeling the migraine start to fade, the redhead nodded, grabbed her backpack off the floor and followed the receptionist past her desk. Following the clicking of her high heels, she realized how incredibly underdressed she was. She was seeing The Dean of the Arts Faculty; surely she could have thrown something more put together, instead of jeans, runners and a long sleeved sweater? Her heart then began to hammer. Earlier that week, she received an email saying that The Dean wanted to see her, but nothing more. There couldn't be anything wrong with her academic records; she had amazing standings in all of her classes. She was so lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into the receptionist as they stopped at double doors made of out mahogany.

She was still going to graduate. Right?

The receptionist opened both the doors to a large square room. They were greeted with a man, dressed in a tweed blazer and a dark blue collared shirt, scribbling something down on his desk. He sat behind a polished, auburn desk near the back wall, and was flanked by two impressive bookshelves. He peered above his glasses, as if slightly annoyed by the disturbance. "Yes?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Clarissa Fray, sir," the receptionist said in a bored tone, turning her body so Clary could be seen. She was easy to overlook, as she stood at barely 5 feet.

"Just Clary," the redhead said without missing a beat. She preferred her nickname, and corrected everyone almost instantly. "I mean, Clary, sir," she added quickly, a slight blush creeping in her cheeks.

The Dean's facial expression lit up; the hint of annoyance completely gone. "Clary! Ah, yes, yes, come inside, child," he beckoned, getting up from his desk. Clary stepped forward into his office and was overwhelmed by the amount of books that adorned the room. There were bookshelves against the walls to her left that held an assortment of books, all varying in subjects. And to the right of Clary, was a large map of the world that covered almost the entire wall. Underneath stood a sturdy table, with a record player and an expensive tea set that looked recently used. "Thank you, Nikki that will be all." The Dean dismissed the receptionist, and Nikki closed the door behind Clary, leaving her standing alone with The Dean. "Clary, child, have a seat!" He said enthusiastically.

Clary moved forward slowly, feeling a mixture of shyness and curiosity. She sat down in a plush leather chair in front of the Dean's desk, and placed her backpack on the marble floor. As she set her backpack down, she noticed that even the floor looked fancy; the off-white marble was decorated with gold flecks and patterns, which almost resembled symbols, which were just barely visible in the bright light. She sat up straight, noticing her migraine was gone, and stared into the eyes of The Dean of the Arts. _I didn't know they get paid so well, _she thought to herself.

"Hello, sir," she said softly. "You sent me an email?"

The man chuckled softly, wrinkles forming in the corner of his eyes and mouth. "My name is Hodge Starkweather, but you can just call me Hodge, dear." Clary relaxed, not even realizing how tense she was. She smiled and nodded. "Yes I did send you an email," he continued, intertwining his fingers on top of his papers on his desk, his gaze shifting to his open laptop on the corner of his desk. "I apologize that it was so vague. But it was of importance I spoke to you. Your graduation fast approaching but there is something I would like you consider." Clary was no longer apprehensive, but only curious.

"Consider? I'm not sure I understand," she said, biting her bottom lip slightly. "Is there something wrong with my records academically? Do I not have enough credits? Do you think I need to do more?" Before she asked another question, the Dean raised his hand slightly and smiled. Clary closed her mouth.

"Not at all, child!" He said with amusement in his voice. "Your records are outstanding, which is precisely why I asked you to come see me." He saw the puzzled look on her face, and continued on. "You see, I keep a close watch on students who want to graduate with a degree in the Arts. Some students believe it is an easy way to obtain a degree and often don't see the hard work that needs to be put into these classes. They often think that the Arts program is an easy way to get their name on a piece of paper, and poof!" He made a waving motion with one hand. "Off they go into the world. And then," he paused slightly. "There are some students who excel so greatly, that I would be a fool not to recognize them. And one of those students, is you, Clary." His eyes shone with admiration, and Clary couldn't keep her gaze. Her eyes dropped down as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Oh sir – I mean, Mr. Starkweather. I don't know what to say," she said, feeling humbled and shy.

"Hodge, dear. Just call me Hodge, remember?" he said, the amusement still in his voice. "Now, only recently, I've decided to take another step further in helping these students in their future after they graduate. I know it is difficult to find a career after you leave the walls of post-secondary school, but I am here to help with that process, Clary." She looked up at Hodge at the sound of her name, and studied his face. He seemed to be sincere in helping her, but why is it she's never heard of this type of program before? As if reading her mind, Hodge continued. "I only founded this last semester, but it is only now I am able to put it into action." He leaned in closer to Clary, as if telling her a lifelong secret. "Clary, I will be frank. I want you to be part of a study that may not have any correlation with your previous classes. I want you to help me, personally, with a project that is dear to my heart. With your skills and your knowledge, you would be an asset to my team. It is clear you are smart and studious, but also, based on your extra curricular work, you are deeply vested in the world of mythology."

Clary stared at the man, her green eyes shining with curiosity and wonder and quickly recalled that she spent her free time in her childhood reading upon the likes of the Greek gods and goddesses and wondered if there were invisible beings destined to protect – and sometimes harm – mankind.

Hodge continued, his gaze never faltering. "I am wondering if you could help me in researching a topic that has barely been touched upon. We are currently studying about a certain mythology and an unknown human race that has never been brought to the attention of scientists and scholars alike. I guarantee you, that if you are able to help me find evidence or links about these people and their stories, it will put Churchill College at the top of all schools. And I promise, your name will be recognized across the nation." Hodge paused, as if waiting for her response.

Clary surveyed the room and glanced at the map to her right. She only noticed the markings and drawings on the different countries, and it dawned on her that Hodge was serious about the study. And seemed to be serious about the promises he made. She surveyed the room quickly. The hundreds of books and the world map was just the starting point in the long journey ahead of him. After all, bringing forth knowledge about a different type of culture – no, human race to the world, and asking it to be accepted was incredulous and almost an impossible task, but Clary was never the type to back down from a challenge – especially a challenge that could catapult her into finding a career. But before she could respond, she asked, "What type of mythology and hidden human race are you talking about?"

Hodge's smile grew wider. "Shadowhunters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the rights to The Mortal Instruments and it's characters. I am merely a fan that has an overactive imagination.**

"Simon!" Clary shouted as a ball of paper hit her head. "What are you doing?" She sat at her desk in her room, and swiveled her chair to face her best friend who was sitting on her bed, flipping through some old magazines.

"You've been staring at that computer for the last 2 hours!" Simon exclaimed. "What have _you_ been doing?" he asked as he put one of the magazines down. Clary looked at the blank search engine page and sighed. It almost physically pained her to keep such big secret from her best friend, but after her meeting with Hodge, she promised that she would keep the Shadowhunter search a secret. Hodge didn't have to persuade her too much to get her to agree. Clary knew that if she told anyone about this, word might get around, which could potentially run the risk of destroying all of the previous work done, or someone else taking credit. And the blame would come back to her. She trusted Simon, but she knew that he could get carried away at times, and didn't want to run the risk of him saying something in front of his band mates. Clary also knew that if she told anyone, although she is truly interested in the subject, she knew other people might look at her like she was crazy. But most of all, deep down inside, she felt that secret needed to be kept between her and Hodge for now, and she didn't want to betray her gut.

She looked at her friend with a sympathetic look, and smiled. "Just looking at jobs outside of Seattle. You never know what else is out there." She moved her cursor and clicked on an icon, and her display darkened to black. Wisps of gold danced along the screen, then changing to blue and red.

Clary hopped up from her chair and joined her best friend on her bed, their backs leaning against the headrest, Simon's legs stretched out in front of him. "Maybe I can find a job somewhere, and it'll take me to some other place, and I can finally get out of this city." Clary's voice grew distant as she stared off into space. Simon knew staying in Seattle after her mother and father died was tough for her. He recalled meeting Clary in the beginning of high school, a shy girl lost in her thoughts and artwork. She told him her story of her parents – a car accident on the way home from the park, miraculously, she being the only survivor. She was then thrust in the care of her Uncle Luke, but Simon knew that missing both parents in her life forced Clary to be independent and take things head on. It was her way of dealing with her bottled emotions. She would immerse herself in her studies, or her artwork, or any other assignment that was given to her, and the fruits of her labour showed, as she became top of her class in almost every subject. Now that her post-secondary studies were winding down, he knew that the chances of her leaving were becoming higher.

On Clary's side of things, she never questioned the death of her parents. She never questioned anything, really. Whatever would come at her way, good or bad, she would merely deal with whatever was in front of her. She would find herself thinking about her parents, but rarely talked about it with Luke, and always thought that her orphan past was the reason she needed to move on from Seattle. But as her college career was slowly coming to an end, she was starting to realize that it wasn't just that. She found herself itching for something more.

"Alright Clary, if you say so," Simon said, and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "But I'm telling you, Seattle is basically the greenest place in the USA. And we actually have fresh air over here." He nudged her, and continued. "Plus the mac and cheese at Beecher's is _amazing_." He laughed at his half jokes, but he was always trying to find a way to keep Clary in the city and more importantly, in his life.

"But the weather here is terrible!" Clary said over dramatically. "I've only known two seasons: rain, and less rain." They both laughed, and she lifted her leg and placed it on top of Simon's, a gesture she's done many times in the past in their friendship, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You could always work in Luke's bookstore. I'm sure he could sell your paintings. And you'd do great here." Simon said quietly, hoping that these repeated reasons would stick in her head and heart eventually, and she would stop considering moving away. Although Clary was fiercely independent, Simon depended on her more than he cared to admit. Clary lifted her head and he saw she had a sad smile on her face.  
"Oh Simon, not again," she said in a halfhearted manner. "First of all, my paintings are not good enough to sell, they're just a hobby of mine. And plus, I always felt like I didn't belong in Seattle. Maybe there's something bigger out there for me. Maybe I'm supposed to discovery a hidden mystery." She placed her hand over his, silently trying to convey what she's been hiding from him for the last week. She switched the subject quickly. "You could always travel with me? Get out of this city; see the rest of the world?" She gestured, sweeping her arm in front of her.

Simon looked at her and shook his head. "I know, I know," Clary said, dropping her arm down. "I know your mom and sister need you more than I do." She leaned her head back on Simon's shoulder and fell back into a comfortable silence. Then, a knock on the door interrupted their reverie.

"Come in, Uncle Luke!" Clary shouted, hopping out of bed and making her way towards the door.

"Dinner is ready, guys," Luke said, swinging the door open. He was a tall, burly man, with a full beard on his face and twinkling eyes. His sleeves were rolled up, which was a telltale sign that he either made dinner from scratch or he was unloading some boxes in the bookstore downstairs. Clary and Simon silently prayed it was the latter. As if reading their minds, Luke quickly added, "I ordered pizza. Don't worry. They're in the shop though. I still have a couple of more boxes to unpack to add to the inventory, which you guys can help me with," he said with a smile.

"Always a catch, eh?" Clary said, returning the smile.

"You gotta earn your keep here, kiddo," Luke joked.

They made their way out of her room, down the hall, and bounded down the steps that lead to the backdoor of Luke's bookstore. Their living quarters was by no means extravagant, but it was enough for the both of them. Living above the bookstore made it easy for Luke to take of Clary while growing up, and allowed Clary to indulge in every book imaginable.

Luke unlocked the door that separated their living quarters and the bookstore, and the trio found themselves in the backroom. The room was filled with metal shelves, which held old pieces of small appliances, empty boxes, and books that collected dust over the years. They sidestepped over a few fallen books, and wove through the shelves with ease. Clary, the last of the three, slowed her pace and let her eyes wander through the old items. She ran her fingers along the spines of some books that were sitting on one of the shelves and wondered why Luke never sold them or shipped them away.

She stopped abruptly, when she felt raised markings on one of the books. Braille? She couldn't remember Luke selling books in Braille before. She picked up the green book, surprised at how light it was, despite its thickness. But as soon as she inspected the book, there were no traces of the raised symbols to be seen. She ran her fingers down the spine again, trying to find the letters. She could have sworn it was there just a second ago, wasn't it? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a tiny pulse near her temples, and she knew a headache was imminent if she didn't eat something soon.

"Well, are you coming?" Simon asked impatiently, as he was about to enter the main shop.

"Yeah, sorry," Clary replied. She lifted her fingers off the book and rubbed her pointer finger and thumb together, as if trying to retain the feeling of the markings. She made a mental note to come back for the book, and placed it in its original spot. Clary hurried her steps and entered the main shop, locking the knob behind her into place and shutting the door.

As she entered the bookstore, a familiar feeling of comfort washed over her. The bookstore was sanctuary-like for her. Her restless nights were always spent here, nestled in between shelves, books piling high around her. They crossed two rooms, and she smiled faintly at her favourite spot; a small space where the non-fiction section ended and the fiction started. As they neared the entrance of the bookstore, her stomach grumbled at the sight of the 3 steaming pizza boxes by the cash register. They quickly grabbed a stool each and dug into the cheesy delight.

"So what were you guys up to? You guys were cooped up there for a while. Are you still studying for something, Clary?" Luke asked, biting into his slice.

"Nah," Simon asked, in between mouthfuls of pepperoni and cheese. "Clary is just trying to find a way out of this amazing city."

"You know, you could always stay here. Help me run the bookstore?" Luke asked, as he reached for some napkins. Clary rolled her eyes at Simon and swallowed a bite.

"Have you two been conspiring while I'm at school?"

"Not even close!" Luke winked at Simon. The casual conversation shifted from school, to graduating, to the new shipment of books, and before they knew it, they all finished off two full pizzas, mostly with Simon's help. Their jokes and laughter filled the air, and Clary all of a sudden couldn't help feel that maybe telling Luke and Simon about this project wouldn't hurt. They were there for her since she was orphaned, and she knew that if anyone would be supportive, it would be those two, regardless of how crazy this Shadowhunter thing sounded. But as soon she tried to open her mouth to say something, a pressure in the left side of her head blind-sided her.

"Ah!" Clary exclaimed, dropping her pizza on the floor. She shut her eyes and pressed her palms on either side of her head. The pain was almost too overwhelming for her to bear. Luke and Simon stood up immediately and circled her protectively.

"Clary, did you take your pills earlier?" Luke asked. But Clary couldn't answer, and she struggled to hold back tears. She bit her lip and whimpered slightly.

"No I don't think she did. She was staring at that laptop for a long time. I think she forgot," Simon said worriedly.

"Under the cash register, I think there's a bottle there." Luke nodded, and Simon dashed quickly, searching for the bottle. "Don't worry, Clary. Everything will be alright," Luke said soothingly, rubbing Clary's back, while she kept her eyes closed and her hands to the side of her head.

"Got em!" Simon exclaimed. Luke exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Simon shook out two pills and gave them to Luke. In an instant, Luke tipped Clary's head up and pressed a water bottle to her lips. She leaned against Luke, her eyes still shut.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "I think I'm okay."

"No, clearly you are not," Luke said in a concerned tone. He turned to face Simon. "I'm going to help her upstairs and put her in bed."

Simon pressed his lips into a thin line. Clary was always able to handle her migraines before, but this one seemed to be the worst so far. "Sure thing, Luke. I'll clean up here and help you out with those shipments of books."

"Thanks, kid," Luke said, a small smile on his lips. He pulled Clary up and wrapped one arm around her waist, allowing her small frame to lean against him.  
"Sorry, Simon," Clary said, her eyes still closed. She reached out her hand and found Simon's almost instantly. "Call you." She dropped her hand, and both figures retreated to the back room, leaving Simon alone.

* * *

"Thanks Simon, I think that's the last little bit," Luke said as they unfolded the last box. After Luke put Clary to bed, he came back downstairs to unload a shipment of books.

"I thought you didn't really like selling big blockbuster books, Luke?" Simon asked, eyeing one of the hard covers. "Isn't this some young adult fiction stuff that all the teenager girls are going crazy over?" He picked up the book and examined the black and red glossy cover.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But kids these days don't really read as much. I have to keep this bookstore going, and the only way is to sell people what they want. And hopefully they realize there are books with real stories that can be just an interesting." Luke plucked the book out of Simon's hands and placed it back on the table with the rest of the copies. "Thanks for the help, Simon. You should get home, it's starting to get dark."

"I was hoping to check up on Clary before I left," Simon said.

Luke smiled at the boy. "Nah, she's okay. If she's sleeping, you don't want to wake her." Luke put his hand on Simon's shoulder and started to usher him out of the shop. "I'll let her know you said goodbye though."

"You sure? It's not that late, maybe I could just see if she –"

"Hey, do you want the rest of the pizza?" Luke asked, motioning to the counter. I think there's almost a whole pizza left in there." Luke knew the boy meant well, but his parental instincts kicked in and knew that Clary needed her rest.

"Oh sure!" Simon said enthusiastically. Pizza, hot or cold, will distract any teenage boy. "Thanks Luke," Simon said, grabbing the lukewarm box and making his way out the door.

"No worries, kiddo. Get home safe!" Luke called out as Simon walked down the street. As soon as Simon was out of sight, Luke locked the front doors and pulled down the blinds. He sighed to himself and went to the backroom. After shutting off all the lights, he locked the door behind him, and made his way quietly upstairs into Clary's bedroom. She was asleep, curled up underneath her dark blue blankets, her red hair splayed across the pillow. Luke crossed the room, looked at her closely; his eyebrows furrowed with worry, but relaxed as soon as she saw how peaceful she looked. He had no idea what those pills were made of, but he was damn grateful it helped her. He stood there for a moment, reflecting upon the time when Clary was literally dropped off at his door and was thrust into the world of parenthood. He wasn't ready for it, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be good at it, but looking at her, he knew that he did something right along the way. He pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to avoid thinking about Clary's parents not being able to see her grow up.

He remembered that night. It was a dark winter and he was closing up shop, when suddenly, the phone rang. It was the hospital, and he was summoned immediately. Before he knew it, he was identifying Jocelyn Fray in the morgue, listening to the police talk about how the driver's body was too heavily mutilated in the crash, but dental records were able to confirm that Valentine, Clary's father, was in the car crash. And Luke, he was listed as next of kin. By a stroke of luck, or maybe there was an angel involved, Clary only suffered a concussion, a broken arm and a few scraps and bruises. She was only 9 years old at that time, and had to adjust living with a family member she hardly knew, in an apartment that could barely fit Luke himself. But he remembered fondly, how he would find Clary in the bookstore, tucked away in a fort made out of blankets, surrounded by books and drawings. She only cried once, during her first night at Luke's apartment, but after that, she seemed to adjust quickly. Even during her young age, she was active, outgoing and was always ready to take on new things. Luke never questioned how things were going. After all, who was he to question a good thing? That is, until the headaches started.

He vividly recalled that afternoon, when he picked up Clary from school and found her huddled in the corner of the art class, clutching her head, with gold paint all over her hands and her hair. He rushed her to the doctors, and was referred to a Natural Practitioner who gave him a bottle of aspirin, a box of tea and strict diet and sleeping orders. Clary simply nodded, didn't ask any questions, took the pills and slept in the car. Since then, the headaches became more manageable. Luke always wondered how Clary was never curious about why things were happening to her. She seemed to take everything in stride, and still manage to keep up good grades and a healthy relationship with her friends – well, her one friend. Luke ran his hand through his hair and thought of Simon fondly, and how he knew he was part of the reason why Clary was always so positive. A box of pizza was definitely not enough to thank him for the things he's done for Clary. Luke sighed, and wrapped the blanket around Clary tighter, silently praying that her headache had disappeared completely. He knew that he couldn't keep her protected forever, but damn it to hell if he wasn't going to try.

**Don't worry! The next chapter, our favourite trio will make their appearance. For the sake of character development and back story, I needed to dedicate a chapter to Clary's past and present. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**~thatdragonlady6o4 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3! It's a bit longer than the previous chapters. Lots of things to explain here. Thanks for sticking with the story so far! Again, Cassandra Clare owns all the rights to The Mortal Instruments and characters. I merely have an overactive imagination.**

* * *

Hodge stood inside of his warm office, skimming the pages of a large book. He hummed to himself softly, underlining words and making various notes in the margins of the book he was reading, when all of a sudden, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You think a man who lived as long as you wouldn't need to learn anything more," a voice said beside him.

Hodge chuckled, not looking up from the pages he was reading. He already knew who it was. He finished scribbling and turned his face to the speaker with amusement in his eyes. "A man can always learn more, Jace."

Hodge certainly was an elderly man, but always carried himself with poise, and had vast amount of knowledge of almost every subject. Although he never intended to be a teacher, everyone considered him as a great mentor.

"Does learning include destroying literature?" Jace asked with his eyebrow raised, motioning to the words written along the margin.

"I didn't know you were a defender of the written word," Hodge said with a smirk.

"I am a man of many endearing qualities," Jace said with a slight smile, his hazel eyes dancing. "A defender, a fighter, a lover –"

"A burden, some might say." Another voice cut him off before he could finish. Jace turned his blonde head slightly, looking across the room to another young man, sitting in an armchair, lazily flipping through a small paperback.

"But an awfully good looking burden at that," Jace countered. He smiled at his companion, who seemed to be frustrated. "What have you got there, Alec?" He nodded toward the book in his hand.

Alec ran his hand through his jet-black hair and sighed. "Just more notes from the Clave," making the last word sound like it left a bitter taste in its mouth. "Completely useless if you ask me. Honestly, we barely know anything."

Jace grinned and leaned his body against the table, crossing his arms. "I beg to differ. I always know what I'm doing."

"That doesn't always mean you should do it," Hodge said raising one eyebrow.

Alec refused to join in the conversation and continued to complain. "I am nearly 23 years old. I am tired doing errands for them without them telling us why." With that last note, he threw the book on a table beside him, nearly knocking the reading lamp over. Hodge peered over his reading glasses, looking at Alec's frustrated face.

"You know exactly what we are doing and _why_, Alec. Your parents are part of the council that put this action into place." Hodge put his pencil down and stood up straight. "Or need I remind you again of your duties?" Beside him, Jace smirked at his irritated companion. Everyone knew not to test Hodge when it came to the council, or in other words, the Clave. Before Alec could reply with a comeback, the entrance of Hodge's office opened and another person entered, the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor slicing through the conversation. No one could ignore when Isabelle Lightwood walked in.

"I come bearing gifts!" She exclaimed, holding up a paper bag and a tray of steaming coffee. She walked towards the three men, her raven black hair swishing behind her.

"Took you long enough, sister," Alec said. As soon as the paper bag landed on the table, he reached in and grabbed a bagel and one of the styrofoam cups, barely uttering a thank you.

"Well, what's gotten into him?" She asked Jace and Hodge.

Jace reached into the bag and started to eat, savouring the cream cheese. "Thanks for this, Izzy. Some of us were starting to get cranky."

"I was simply reminding him about his duties," Hodge said, taking a sip of the warm beverage. "Something, I think, that must happen every once in a while." Jace moved from the table, and in two strides, he sat down beside Alec, giving him an annoyed look because he knew that Hodge was going to start telling one of his stories. Izzy sat on a chair at the table and glared at her brother, thinking the same thoughts as Jace.

"We are Shadowhunters. We are Nephelim, descendents of the angels. We have a duty - " Hodge started. But was cut off by Isabelle's voice.

"Yes, we know, Hodge," she said chuckling into her bagel. "We have a duty to protect mundane humans from demons and alike. We have skills and weapons that only Shadowhunters can posses."

"But you sometimes forget that Shadowhunters also have rules they need to obey. _Dura lex, sed lex_," Hodge said in Latin, narrowing his eyes at the three in front of him, like a professor to his students.

"The law is hard, but it is the law," Jace replied instantly.

Hodge nodded. "Exactly. We are bound to the law and the Clave upholds the law. And the law states that our race is sworn to protect the weak from the evil." Hodge took another sip of his coffee, almost waiting if was going to be interrupted. "Almost 100 years ago, there was a Shadowhunter who thought that our laws and our duties were not fit for our race. His name was Sebastian Morgenstern." He looked at the three young individuals in front of him, making eye contact, and their faces showed interest in what he was saying. The history of Shadowhunters always held their attention, despite their initial reaction.

"Since our race is an angel-human hybrid, Sebastian believed that we should be above demons, above mankind and above the law – anyone's law. He wanted that Shadowhunters ruled the earth so everyone living recognized that we were the elite race. He truly believed we had this privilege." Hodge emphasized this last sentence with hollowness in his voice. "Because of this, he made many Shadowhunters drink demon blood. This allowed them to be stronger, but cursed them as well. This demon blood stripped them from all heavenly powers, and they instead became warriors of the dark. He wanted to lead his army against the Clave to destroy them, so he could implement his dictatorship. And he almost succeeded." Hodge sat down in front of the book he was reading earlier and flipped back a few pages. "Idris, our Shadowhunter country, was a warzone."

"But the Clave had inside sources that told them about his plan. They were able to bring together Shadowhunters across the world, including warlocks, to fight for their survival. They were able to bring the army down, but it cost them many lives." He turned the book towards the three individuals. On the left page was a map of the world, various countries coloured in to signify where Shadowhunters existed. The map was almost coloured in completely. The page on the right showed an identical map, only this time, there was significantly less countries coloured; only a few parts in North and South America, Europe and Asia were highlighted. Hodge stared at the maps and continued on, his voice echoing the pains of the past.

"The Clave needed to create a preemptive measure to ensure the survival of Shadowhunters. So many lives were lost, that the Clave was worried that we would have very little help against any dark forces in the future. After the war, with the help of the angel Raziel and the strongest warlocks, they sent most of the next few generation of Shadowhunters into the human world to lead very normal, very mundane lives. Others stayed behind in Idris to continue on to rebuild the country. Without them knowing, the Clave would watch the hidden Shadowhunters from afar, ensuring their survival and health. They were basically hiding in plain sight."

Alec laughed softly and Jace turned to look at his warrior friend. He seemed to be shaking his head, and Jace realized Alec was trying to imagine living a human life instead of Shadowhunter one. Alec grew up with a bow and arrow, and Jace tried to picture a soccer ball and video games in his hands instead. He glanced at Isabelle and tried to picture her going on dates and shopping, instead of fighting demons, and he had to suppress a smile. Finally, Jace tried to picture himself as a mundane as well, watching movies and falling in love, but couldn't see himself other than a warrior. Jace's only goal in life was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Hodge's voice broke his thoughts as he continued on with his story.

"Then, when the time was right, the Clave would send them back to Idris to be trained. The Clave put my family in charge to be the ones to find any Shadowhunters that were still in hiding. My whole life has been dedicated to find soldiers like you." He smiled at the three in front of him.

"Oh Hodge, you know that no other Shadowhunters are like us," Jace said, lightening up the mood. "No one our age is more trained or more skilled."

"Well, you were lucky to be one of the ones born in Idris. You had everything a young Shadowhunter could need or want. But I must admit, I knew you three were the most talented and capable ones of your ages. So when you all were ready, I requested you come with me on this mission to find the last remaining few that are still living here." Hodge closed the book and dusted off the cover.

"Well, we all know that _I _am the most talented." Jace said with a smile, placing a hand on his chest.

"And the most arrogant," Isabelle said, laughing out loud. "But I think Hodge just needed us to protect him, that's why he brought us." They knew very well that Hodge was more of a teacher than a fighter, but he was able to handle weapons as well as the rest of them if he needed to.

"And to show the new Shadowhunters what it's like to really be a true Nephilim," Jace added. His face remained smiling, but anxiousness started to bubble up inside of him, anticipating meeting another Shadowhunter, other than the Lightwood siblings. He was also unsure if this someone could really be trained to be as one after leaving a normal, human life.

"I still don't think how we," Alec motioned to himself, Jace and Isabelle. "Are supposed to convince these mundanes that they are Shadowhunters when none of them have even been exposed to our world." Jace smiled at the young man beside him. He was no longer surprised that Alec could almost feel his thoughts.

"You are logical and smart, Alec. We need that in order to convince them that they are one of us. Once we find them and bring them back to Idris, the Shadowhunters will be the resilient race it was once before. From the news back home, it seems that our country has almost reached the original population. Also," Hodge added excitedly. "I've just gotten word in London that they found the last four that were living there, all brothers and sisters, and they are being sent back to Idris now. Thankfully, we only have one here in Seattle that left to find. It should be easy enough for us."

"And you're going to use this… project-slash-research analysis theory to convince this person? Do you even know if this is the right guy?" Alec raised an eyebrow, questioning Hodge's methods.

"The Clave has given me enough information, so I am sure that _she _is the one we looking for." Hodge noted the very small smile Jace and Isabel had on their faces when he emphasized the next Shadowhunter would be a girl. Alec's expression remained doubtful. "I've viewed her from afar. I've seen her work, and like you Alec, she is very logical. But she is also very passionate, and diligent." Hodge paused for a moment. "And I have convinced her to come see us. She will be coming in tomorrow."

Hodge noticed the surprised reaction from the three Shadowhunters, and before they could protest, he continued on. "You know that there is something deep down inside of you that sets you apart from the rest of the world. That fire inside, that need to do something more with your life, that is inside all Shadowhunters. I know that if she meets all of you, she will start to feel it too."

"So you think," Isabelle said, swallowing the last bite of her bagel. "That your student Clarissa will actually join us?"

Hodge's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "I'm absolutely sure she will."

* * *

Clary woke up, blinking her eyes slowly, trying to recount what happened last night. Out of habit, she reached up and touched her temple slightly. She remembered going down to the bookstore, eating pizza, and all of a sudden a sharp pain. She inhaled deeply and mentally scolded herself for not remembering to take her pills. She rolled over to her side and reached over to check her phone. 3 missed calls and 4 text messages from Simon, and 1 email. She smiled to herself and viewed her messages.

_**Simon: I tried calling. Are you up for breakfast? I could use a stack of pancakes. Your headache kept me up all night. **_

_**Simon: Just kidding. Hope you're okay. Text me when you wake up. I want to tell you the new band name we came up with. **_

Clary rolled her eyes and continued to read.

_**Simon: Well, since you're not going to pick up your phone, I'm just going to tell you. We named ourselves "The Last Bite" – it's witty, right? Everyone saves the last bite of their favourite food. **_

_**Simon: Okay, I just called again. Wow, that headache really knocked you out. You never sleep past 10:30am. **_

Clary's eyes flew open and saw that the time on her phone was nearly 11:30am. She sat up, amazed at herself for sleeping in so late, but also disappointed she didn't start her day earlier. She never wasted a morning, even if it was a weekday with no school. She checked her email hastily, that feeling of forgetting something rising to the surface.

_**From: Hodge Starkweather**_

_**Dear Clary,**_

_**This is just a friendly reminder that we have our meeting today at 12:30pm in my office to go over our project. I hope to see you soon. **_

_**Hodge**_

"Oh my god!" Clary exclaimed to no one in particular. "That was today? How could I forget? God, Clary, you're such a spazz!" She jumped up out of bed, and quickly ran to the bathroom and texted Simon.

_**Clary: Sorry! Can't do breakfast today. Have some errands I need to run for Luke. **_

Her phone buzzed almost immediately.

_**Simon: It's already lunch! You sure you're okay? Do you need help today? You had a pretty bad one last night. **_

Clary read her text message and bit her lip. She wanted to tell Simon what she was doing, but she couldn't let him on it – not just yet. Not until she was sure what she was getting herself into. She quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair into a high ponytail and rushed back into her room to find whatever was clean. Right now, her priority was making sure she had a cup of coffee in her hand before she headed back to Churchill College. She would not be able to function properly without caffeine running through her system. She found a pair of faded jeans and a forest green t-shirt, grabbed a black cardigan and stuffed it in her messenger bag, along with her laptop and sketchpad. She grabbed her phoned and replied to Simon.

_**Clary: Nah, I'm good! I'm headed to school to check out this job opportunity first. **_

There. That wasn't a total lie. She bounded down the steps from her room and into the kitchen.

_**Simon: A job, here in the city? Wow, what did that headache do to you?**_

_**Clary: Haha. I need to cover all my options. It's probably nothing. **_

_**Simon: Debbie downer. **_

_**Clary: I'm just calling it like I see it, Lewis. I gotta go, I'm running late. I'll catch ya later? **_

_**Simone: Sure, band practice will be around 8:30. Or whenever Jordan decides to stop trying to beat me at COD. See ya, text me later. **_

Rummaging through the cupboards, she found her reliable coffee tumbler that was able to survive being dropped several times, and poured the hot black liquid from the coffee machine. She looked around the kitchen and she knew Luke was already in the bookstore. She was about to step out of the house, but stopped herself. She knew she should at least say hi to him before she disappeared for the day. He was always so worried after she had terrible headaches. Taking her first sip, she felt warmth run through her body and she made her way to the backroom and to the front of the bookstore.

There, she found Luke entertaining several customers near the cash register. She quickly walked up to him and smiled, telling him mentally that she was fine and not to worry. But as soon as Luke saw her, he quickly wished his customers well on their way and approached Clary with a concerned look in his eye.

"Hey, Clary. You're up late," Luke said, coming around the cash register. "That headache really knocked you out, huh?"

"Yeah, I know," she said. "But I'm fine. Really. I just wanted to say hi and let you know I'll be out most of the day." She shifted her messenger bag on her shoulder and hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Are you sure you're up to go out? I'm sure Simon won't mind if you decided to stay home and help me out here for today."

"But _I _would mind," Clary emphasized, giving him a halfway hug. Luke feigned a hurt expression.

"You spent hours here when you were younger!"

"Yeah, and then I realized how amazing the outside world was," Clary said smiling broadly, making her way towards the door. "I'll be at Simon's band practice later. Don't worry about dinner!" She moved to the side for a few customers who entered Luke's bookstore.

"Okay, Clary," Luke said, coming up behind her and opening the door for her. "Be safe. Don't come home too late. And maybe bring a thesaurus with you. Simon needs to figure out better band names." Clary laughed in agreement and turned the corner, walking towards the train station. She glanced at her phone, and realized she still had about half an hour to get to the school, which allowed her to buy something to eat. As soon as she had a breakfast sandwich in her hand, she reached inside her bag, pulled out two pills and downed them with her coffee. She did not need to have another headache episode today.

The train station was only a few blocks down the street, and she walked at an unrushed pace, taking in the beauty of her neighbourhood. Seattle in late spring made people seem happier. Perhaps it was the warmer weather, or maybe it was just the general excitement of the nearing summer season. While Seattle was known for it's dreary and rainy weather, no one could deny that when day was clear and warm, it made the city look beautiful.

The street Clary was walking on was lined with several stores, all with apartments on top, which were inhabited by the same people she recognized since she lived with Luke. She put her ear buds in, and hit shuffle on her playlist, pretending that she was a world of her own. During simple moments like walking down the street, she was often lost in her own fantasy, dreaming of far off places and characters that only existed in books. Maybe Seattle was a hidden, magical city, and she was its protector. Or maybe, Seattle was in ruins and she was sent to save the last few people before the city was attacked again. She smiled at the man loading boxes into his truck, and imagined that maybe he was a spy sent to infiltrate her every move. Perhaps it was her upbringing in a bookstore that fostered her imagination, but she always seemed like the world was too ordinary. She itched to find something more to her life, but always felt a little guilty for wanting to leave Luke and Simon behind. But when she found Hodge, or perhaps when Hodge found her, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to be part of a study that literally explored a whole new world.

What felt like a few short minutes, she found herself at the train station and being so lost in her thoughts, nearly knocked into the person in front of her as she made her way to enter the platform. She flashed her train pass at the attendant near the entrance and walked through the gates. She only had to wait a few moments before the train stopped in front of her and opened up its automatic doors. . She had no idea what to expect from Hodge, but she knew that she would be disappointed if their efforts would yield nothing but wasted time and effort. She clutched her bag as the train started to move, and she turned up the volume to her music, as if trying to drown her nervous thoughts.

The train ride and the walk to the college from the station was quicker than she anticipated, for she found herself at the double doors of Hodge's office. The end of the semester was nearly upon the students, and there were very few individuals on campus. The secretary's desk was empty, Clary noticed, as she walked past by it to get to Hodge's office. But once she stood at the double doors, she hesitated to knock. She checked her watch – there was still 5 minutes left. She replayed the initial meeting with Hodge, over and over again, and tried to find a reason why he would lie to her about this world of Shadowhunters, but she couldn't sense anything wrong. After all, he only wanted her help in finding more information. In truth, the whole idea of a new race was odd, even borderline crazy. But, then again, maybe it _was _just research. Doctors still were trying to find out how come humans couldn't access 100% of their brain. Astronauts and scientist are still trying to locate other planets and systems in the space. Perhaps Hodge was a professor who simply believed in something more. She finally, stopped playing Devil's Advocate, and she inhaled a sharp breath and raised her fist to the door. But they opened before she even made contact.

"I knew you were here!" Hodge said, greeting her with a smile. Clary, with a look of surprise on her face, lowered her hand from the knocking position and quickly smiled back.

"Hello, Hodge," she said. Her heart was racing, now from excitement more than nervousness. Hodge stepped aside, and she entered his large office, once again surrounded by endless books. But this time, they were not alone. In the corner, by the large map, stood two individuals, a girl and boy, with similar dark hair, both staring at her. Clary gulped and felt the nervousness start to creep up again. Hodge stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked in the same direction.

"Well now, don't be rude," he said to the pair in the corner, almost in a fatherly tone. Clary looked up at Hodge with questioning eyes. She racked her brain thinking if mentioned other people would be here today. But she calmed herself as she saw the two individuals approach her out of the corner of her eyes. She surveyed them quickly. The boy, with an angled chin and blue eyes wore a serious expression on his face. His long sleeve shirt hugged his lean body, and she noticed that black tattoos were on his neck. She looked at the girl beside him – his sister? Who had the same facial structure and eye colour, but noticed she stood at least 4 inches taller than the boy, due to the knee high, high heeled leather boots she was wearing. She was curvaceous, and the tight long sleeve top flattered her immensely and made Clary feel very underdressed. "Clarissa," Hodge said, bringing her back to reality. "This is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood."

"Its just Clary." The habit of correction spilled out of Clary's mouth, and she internally hit herself. She must have sounded so rude, correcting Hodge. But all worries disappeared as soon as Isabelle Lightwood smiled.

"And it's just Izzy," she said, extending a hand. Clary took it and was surprised at how firm her grasp was. "Nice to meet you, Clary."

"Nice to meet you too," she responded genuinely, feeling relieved that the girl didn't seem to put off by a newcomer. They dropped their hands and both turned to look at the boy, who was still wearing a serious expression on his face. "Oh god, Alec. I apologize for my brother's dramatic behaviour," Isabelle said. Clary smiled, hoping to break the tension.

"I guess I didn't get the memo to wear all black too?" Clary asked, quickly. Alec looked taken aback, and glanced at his sister next to him and quickly looked at himself. From head to toe, him and his sister were both dressed in all black – black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Isabelle laughed out loud.

"I told you to wear something else for once!" She said, still laughing. Clary chuckled nervously, but Alec's face didn't change. He was silent as his sister laughed, and he looked at Clary without blinking.

"Once they come up with a darker shade than black, I will start wearing it," Alec said with a solemn expression. Clary realized how serious he was, and forced herself to hold back her laughter. Apparently, he wasn't one to make jokes. Isabelle didn't take it too seriously, and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well, it's good to finally have another female around here. I was getting terribly bored with just having boys as companions," Isabelle said fondly. But then she narrowed her eyes behind Clary. "They can be dreadful."

The red head turned around to find another person in the room, sitting coolly in a large armchair in the corner of Hodge's office. He sat with his back straight, his leg crossed over the other, and one hand supporting his head, as if he was watching a rerun of a television show. He stood up, and Clary's eyes widened, wondered how she missed him at all. His whole being demanded her full attention.

"Well, I wouldn't imagine you disliked it that much," he said smoothly, looking at Isabelle, past Clary. "After all, I am a much better dresser than Alec." He approached Clary in a few strides. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was interrupted.

"But not by much," Clary said, and tried to hold back the surprise in her face. _Did I really just say that to a stranger? _Shesearched her mind trying to find out where that comment came from. The blonde raised one eyebrow and looked at her for a split second, and then his clothing - dark blue jeans and dark long sleeve Henley - and back at Clary, who was blushing in the slightest.

"Well, maybe I should wear red next time," he replied unfazed looking back up at Clary. "Jace Herondale," he said finally introducing himself, reaching out his hand.

"Red looks better on me," Clary said, half smiling and shaking Jace's hand. _Did I just do it again?_ "Clary Fray. Nice to meet you." She made direct eye contact and noticed his chiseled face and defining jaw line. His dark coloured attire accentuated his pale face, his messy blonde hair, and his striking amber eyes. From the corner of his eye, Isabelle gave a favorable look towards Jace, and he noticed that Alec's serious expression was broken with the tiniest smile. A playful smirk played on Jace's lips and he locked eyes with the girl in front of him. They seemed to hold on to each other a little bit longer than a usual handshake.

"Well!" Hodge's voice rang throughout the room, causing Clary and Jace to drop their hands immediately. "Since we're all acquainted, why don't we finally get to business?" The four individuals silently nodded, and they sat down at a round table in another corner of Hodge's room. Clary sat down, Jace to her right, Alec to her left, and Isabelle and Hodge in front of her.

"Clary, you've just met the three other members of the team," Hodge began. "They have been helping me with research for almost a year now, but I believe it was time to bring another person on board. A different set of eyes if you will." Jace, Isabelle and Alec looked at each other, secrets playing in their eyes, anticipating Clary's reaction.

Clary tried to focus on Hodge, willing her eyes to look forward at the elder man in front of her. But she could not ignore the presence of Jace beside her. Her breath hitched as he shifted in his seat, unconsciously leaning his body closer to her. She wanted to instinctively lean closer to him as well, but she remained glued tightly in her seat. She was still in disbelief that she made those remarks to Alec and most especially to Jace, but she was almost pleased with herself at how inhibited she spoke. The tiniest flame seemed to spark a brilliant confidence inside of her, and it was slowly starting to burn any form of nervousness.

"… learned much about these Shadowhunters?" Clary only picked up the last half of what Hodge was saying.

Clary cleared her throat. "I tried to search for some information online, but I found nothing that even relates to this type of topic." She was about to continue, when she heard a snicker coming from the left of her. Alec suppressed a chuckle. _So he was capable of laughing,_ Clary thought.

"Searching the Internet," Alec said, with a bemused expression on his face. "Rich."

Clary's face turned into a small scowl. _What was wrong with getting a headstart? _But it seemed that she was the only one who didn't understand an inside joke, as all of them had the softest smile on their faces.

"Clary, these type of things are not found in the archives of the Internet or in the vast libraries of the world. But Shadowhunters have existed far longer than we know," Hodge explained. "Jace, Isabelle and Alec are my best… researchers." Clary noticed the slight pause in his voice, but let it slide. "But you must first learn where the Shadowhunters came from, before we decide on where you want to go."

"Oh here we go," Isabelle started.

"Another history lesson," Jace finished. Clary looked at him, a blush creeping upon her face. She turned her focus back on Hodge and listened intently.

"The argument of whether God and Devil really exist is something that is as old as time. But let's believe that they do exist. And in that sense, the idea of demons and angels also exist." Clary raised an eyebrow. She didn't have a religious background, but she didn't interrupt what Hodge was saying. "The human race is a delicate one, their world often hanging in the balance of good and evil. Now, for the sake of argument, let's say that evil can take different kinds of forms and shapes."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Like, murderers or serial killers?" But somehow, she knew that wasn't what Hodge was referring to.

"Somewhat. Clary, do you believe in a higher being?" Clary seemed taken aback by the question, and chose her words carefully.

"I believe," she said slowly. "That there has to be something more than just us – like, human beings." She reflected upon her survival of a severe car cash. "I believe that there is something, or someone, that looks out for us. I'm not sure if it's God or fate, or what have you. But there are some instances in this world that are unexplainable that it can only be chalked up to a third party looking after us." Clary said these words with sincerity and determination in her eyes that everyone looked at her intently.

"We believe in that too," Hodge said with a look of achievement across his face. I go back to my point about evil in different forms. Hypothetically speaking, since there is a greater good, we can say there is also a greater evil. Demons, perhaps?" Hodge paused, surveying Clary's quizzical expression. "Demons that can walk among the human race undetected and they often create chaos. And since humans don't have the capacity to defend themselves against this type of anarchy, they need a certain type of protection. That third party, you speak of."

"Shadowhunters," she said in a matter of fact tone. Her eyes lit up. "You're talking about Shadowhunters… The ones who hunt in the shadows."

"The ones who _hunt_ the shadows," Jace said correcting her, but holding an impressed look on his face.

Hodge looked impressed as well. "Yes! Exactly! Shadowhunters were created to protect the human race from demons. Now you're catching on."

Clary shook her head, trying to regain a sense of logic and reality. "Wait. If Shadowhunters are supposed to protect humans, why does this race," Clary said while holding up air quotations. "No longer exist? How am I supposed to help you find out more about this race when nothing has ever been recorded?" Her skepticism started to show. But Hodge looked completely unaffected by it. "But, like you said, this is all for the sake of argument. So you're telling me that none of this is actually _real_," Clary said, emphasizing the last word, leaning back against the chair she was sitting in. "Unless… What you're saying is true."

Hodge paused, looking at the girl intently. Silence hung in the air. "As the three as my witness, I can tell you that everything I just said to you is the absolute truth."

Clary stared at Hodge, but then broke eye contact and looked at Isabelle first, then Alec, and finally Jace. They wore a serious expression as if a dark secret was unraveled.

"This, all of this," Clary said slowly, straightening her posture. Suddenly, the realization what Hodge was saying was starting to sink in. "This is all… real?" The others in the room still looked at her, their faces somber. "Angels, demons, Shadowhunters?" Clary's voice was starting to sound strained. "You need to give me more information than just hypothetical situations!"

"I can only tell you more if you decide to join our team."

"And what if I decide I don't?" Clary challenged him. She brought her body forward, almost leaning against the table. Her hands rested on the edge, as if deciding whether to fight or run. "You say that you need another set of eyes for this research, _but something_ is telling me there is more to this whole thing and you're not letting on." Her eyes darted to Alec and Isabelle, who both looked at Hodge. Clary knew she wasn't going to get answers from them. And her gaze turned to Jace quickly, and found that he was already staring at her intently, and quickly back at Hodge.

Jace looked at the fiery girl in beside him, who staring at Hodge with a blaze in her eyes. The admiration for this girl was beginning to grow and he was impressed at her deduction skills and the way she questioned everything.

Hodge leaned forward as well and spoke in a serious tone. "Clary, I won't lie to you. There is much more to this than I initially said when we first met. Even now, I can tell that your mind would be a great asset. But the rest of the information that I hold, that this team holds, will forever change the way you look at things. And I can only let you in on this information under two conditions: you will devote one hundred percent of your efforts to us, and that whatever rules are set in place, you _must _follow." Something in Hodge's voice resonated with Clary, and it almost startled her to agree to him so quickly, even though just moments ago she felt stunned and taken aback.

Although her gut feeling was telling her to say _yes_, she ignored it. She bit her lip and her mind started to race. "Can I think about it?" she asked softly. She looked around the room, as if looking for everyone's approval. She finally found Jace's eyes, and she noticed that his face was now blank. She looked at Hodge, his face still serious.

"I need to know first thing tomorrow," he said. His voice wasn't unkind, but there was a different type of man speaking to her now. One that was completely serious about this decision. "I need you here at noon. If you aren't here by then, we promise you will never hear from us again."

Clary gulped silently. "Yes sir," she said as she proceeded to collect her bag from the floor. She crouched to the floor and bit her lip.

"Just call me Hodge, dear," a smile flashing across his face. "We hope to see you." Clary kept her head down as she fished for something, anything, really, to keep her from looking at the others in the room. She stood up abruptly. She knew she needed to get out of there and get some fresh air and _think._ Jace, surprised by her sudden movement, stood up as well, accidentally knocking into her, causing her bag to drop on the floor.

"Oh god," Clary said feeling the embarrassment in her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She knelt down to pick up her things and Jace came down to her level.

"No I am," Jace said. "I shouldn't have gotten in your way." He picked up her belongings that littered the floor, and handed her the white asprin bottle. Clary hastily took it and stuffed it in her back, barely mumbling a thank you. Their hands touched again, and for a fleeting moment, both their bodies surged with warmth. Jace looked at the girl in front of her and wondered if this were the last time he would see her again. She found the eyes of the three other people looking at the both her and Jace intently, and she stood up abruptly from the crouched position. Before her cheeks could turn any redder, she turned her face away from the others, preparing to leave quickly. But before she took a step, her eyes found Jace, still looking at her, and she noticed the confused look on his face. But it was only for a moment, and his face was expressionless once again. She turned on her heel and marched straight through the double doors, not looking back.

* * *

**Here's hoping I can put out another chapter before the end of 2014. But I make no promises! I would TOTALLY appreciate any reviews as well! Special shoutouts to everyone who favourited and followed this story. YOU MAKE MY HEART SO FULL! **

**XOXO ~thatdragonlady6o4**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my lovely followers! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I came back from vacation, had to catch up with work, and spent my free time catching up with my good friend, Netflix. Here's Chapter 4!**

**Again, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I am just a fan with an over active imagination.**

* * *

The sounds of gun firing and explosions came from the speakers of the old Sony television; the flashing words of "GAME OVER" illuminated the screen as Simon held his controller victoriously in the air.

"Simon, The Destroyer, wins again!" Simon yelled. Jordan groaned and threw his controller on the ground.

"You can't just name yourself, The Destroyer," Jordan said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his friend who was starting to do a small victory dance in front of the TV and glared.

"But did I not just destroy you," Simon said, pointing at him. "Again?" He burst into another victory dance, creating small circles with his hands. He stopped abruptly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Excuse me, my fans need me." Jordan rolled his eyes and picked up his controller to start a new game.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Hey," a soft voice replied.

"Fray! You totally just missed the most epic battle." Simon walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "I destroyed Jordan," he said extra loud for the other boy to hear in the next room. Simon turned his head to see if Jordan heard him, and a single finger in the air gave him the confirmation he needed. He turned his attention back to the receiver and waited for Clary's response, but quickly became concerned, as all he heard was silence on the other end. "Clary? You okay?"

"Sorry Simon," Clary said. She sighed into the phone. "Few things on my mind. I'm still stuck at school. I gotta finish up something."

"Is it another project?" Simon asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked at the clock and it was almost mid afternoon, confirming that his last meal was far too long ago. Simon opened up the fridge, stared into its empty contents and started to dig around in the cupboards for a snack. His stomach growled in anticipation.

"Yeah, it's sort of another project," Clary replied. "The Dean wants to look at some of my artwork and I think I need to stay to finish some stuff up.

Simon quickly paused for his search of glorious food. "What? That's totally awesome! Maybe he'll put your artwork in a gallery or something!"

Clary laughed over the phone. "Maybe, Simon. Anyway, I just wanted to call and let you know what was going on. It's still early, so hopefully I can be done soon, and I'll swing by. Simon reached into the back of the cupboard and pulled out an empty box of cookies. Defeated, he closed the cupboard and returned back to leaning against the counter.

Clary's voice interrupted his foul mood. "And make sure there's food when I get there?"

Simon exclaimed in agreement. "Right?! I don't understand how Jordan has no food in his basement." He heard Jordan yell from the living room. "Okay Fray, just let me know when you're coming over. It's time for me to destroy him again."Clary's laughter resonated in Simon's ear. "Play nice, Lewis. See you later!" Simon hung up the phone and grinned as he made his way to the living room once again.

* * *

Clary looked at her phone and sighed. She wanted to tell Simon everything that happened in the last hour, but a nagging reminder in her gut told her not to do it. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of the campus, the sun beating down in the middle of the quad. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the feeling of embarrassment and confusion that followed her from Hodge's office. Heat rose to her cheeks as she remembered the blank stares from Alec, Isabelle, and most especially, Jace. And although Hodge seemed to understand, she almost felt guilty for wasting his time. Could this Shadowhunter idea actually be real?

The confused girl shook her head and sighed out loud. She reached into her messenger bag, pulled out her headphones and found a playlist on her phone that calmed her nerves and also inspired the artistic side of her. She reached in her bag, found her moleskin sketchbook and twirled a pencil in her hand. Right now, she willed herself to ignore any thoughts or ideas of Shadowhunters and focus on the blank piece of paper in her lap. If she needed to make a life altering decision, she would have to clear her mind first. She turned up the volume, her music drowning out the world and her thoughts.

* * *

"Bloody hell, would you please stop pacing!" Isabelle shouted.

Jace stopped in the middle of his walking, and turned to face his glaring female friend. "It helps me think," he said coolly.

"Yes, well, it makes me want to murder you," Isabelle said as she toyed with a wooden pencil. "That Clary girl left a few hours ago, and since then, you've been wearing through the 18th century carpet."

"I just don't understand how we just let her walk out of here with all of our secrets," Jace said, his voice edging slightly. "She may be have the blood of a Shadowhunter, but she lived her life as a mundane. How do we know we can trust her?"

"We told her nothing," Isabelle said, exasperated. "Hodge knew exactly what he was doing. If Clary decided to tell her friends anything that just transpired in this room, they would look at her as if she's gone mad."

Jace resumed pacing, ignoring Isabelle's glare. He knew that she was right, but something was urging him to find that girl. And, although he wouldn't volunteer this information, he wanted to find out exactly who she was, and what was going on in this girl's mind. Something about her took a hold of him and he wanted to know why it wouldn't let go.

"I don't know why you're so concerned, Jace," Alec said, teasing him, his lips slightly turned into a smile. "I didn't expect this girl to have you so worked up."

Without uttering a response, Jace plucked the wooden pencil out of Isabelle's hands and threw it across the room towards the other boy. Before anyone could blink, Alec caught the pencil mere inches before the tip pierced his nose. His face broke into a grin. "And here I thought you were losing your edge."

"Boys," Isabelle said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I think staying cooped up in Hodge's office isn't doing us any good. Clearly we're all restless. He left already and I don't see why we can't do the same. I say we head over to Taki's, get something to eat, and head back to the Institute."

Alec dropped the pencil and nodded in agreement. As the three began to gather their items, Isabelle noticed a small item on the floor, and crouched down and reached under her chair.

"Does this belong to any of you?" Isabelle surveyed rectangular brown object in her hand.

"It must be Clary's wallet," Jace said suddenly. "She must have dropped it when I knocked over her things earlier."

"Well, we can just leave it here." Isabelle shrugged. "If Hodge is right, she'll return tomorrow and -"

"No," Jace cut off Isabelle. "Let me have it. I'll return it to her." Jace held out his palm, his face completely serious. "She can't have gone far without it."

Isabelle and Alec looked at him warily

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jace?" Alec asked.

"Give me the damn thing," Jace said, snatching the wallet from Isabelle's hand. "This is the perfect opportunity to track her down and see if she's told anyone what she's learned today." He placed the wallet in the pocket in the inside of his leather jacket and zipped it up.

Isabelle arched her eyebrow and the two boys waited for a cynical response to come out of her. Instead, she paused for a moment and looked at Jace thoughtfully. "Then just meet us at later when you're done with your extremely important mission."

Jace smirked; mock saluted them and walked quickly out of Hodge's office, leaving his two companions behind.

"Why didn't you ask anything?" Alec said. He found it hard to believe that she let Jace walk out without any daggering questions.

"Same reason why you didn't." Isabelle said, a small smile on her lips. "Jace is stubborn and will do what he wants. Besides, this is the first time I've ever seen him chase after a girl."

* * *

The warmth from the sun was starting to disappear and the air started to cool, tickling the bare skin on Jace's neck. He flipped up his collar and zipped his leather jacket higher, feeling the pressure of Clary's wallet against his ribs. He searched the Arts building where Hodge's office was located and the cafeteria and the different sections of the library, but couldn't find that red headed girl anywhere.

_I'd have better luck finding a demon out here,_ he thought to himself.

After searching through another building, he found himself outside. He surveyed the area around him and he realized he ended up walking to the other side of the campus. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Clary's wallet, pushing down a pang of guilt for going through someone's private items. He opened it, and found Clary's bus pass and driver's license, along with a debit card and a half filled stamp card from Java Jones.

_She wouldn't be able to get home without her pass. It's been a few hours since she left Hodge's office, so she still has to be on campus. Maybe she's going back to the office now to get back her wallet._

After deducing this theory in his head, Jace broke into a sprint and ran back where he came. He passed the buildings he looked inside earlier, and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to check the benches and outside study areas. He veered from his original path, making a sharp left and ran down an empty pathway.

He could feel the blood pumping through his body and his breath starting to become shallower, but he welcomed the adrenaline coursing through him. It was during these moments where his Shadowhunter instincts kicked in that he felt most alive. He reveled in the wind whipping through his hair and started to run faster, back to the building where Hodge's office was. He ran off the cement path he was on and started to cross through the quad but stopped abruptly.

There, before his sight, was Clary lying in front of a bench, her sketching items skewed across the grass. Jace ran faster than his mind could process, and in a few seconds he was kneeling before the unconscious girl.

"Clary?" Jace asked out loud. "Clary can you hear me?" He leaned his cheek against her mouth, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was still breathing.

He examined her quickly, touching her arms and legs gingerly, and was relieved to find nothing was broken. But his relief was cut short as he heard a sharp cry a few feet behind him. Jace stood up quickly and spun around. There, on the ground, was a black creature, about the size of a small dog, with sharp spikes protruding from its body, its four legs splayed out, as if it was stepped on.

_Well, I did say finding a demon was going to be easier._ Jace looked back at Clary's still body, making sure that nothing else was lurking in the shadows.

He approached the creature slowly, and realized that the spikes we're actually… pencils? He looked back at Clary and her things on the ground and a wave of emotions flooded Jace's senses. Admiration for this girl for seriously injuring the demon with just a few pencils, and anger, that this thing decided to hurt her. The demon snarled, snapping Jace's attention back to it. Jace stepped forward, and a long tail whipped by his foot, nearly stabbing his toe. But before the demon could make another move, Jace reached by his hip and brought his dagger down in one fluid motion. Black liquid oozed from its body as the demon let out one last cry.

"Vile creature," he said into the wind as he wiped off his blade on the grass. He bent down to examine the demon and slowly picked up the limp tail. At the edge of the talon dripped fresh red blood.

"No." Jace's voice was rough with concern. In two strides, he made it back to Clary, and he lifted her up and placed her on his lap as he sat on the bench.

She's getting warm, he thought grimly.

He lifted her head hastily, checking her neck and shoulders. And there it was, a scratch mixed with blood and black liquid on the nape of her neck.

He closed his eyes and regained his focus, and pulled out a long, circular, silver object from his pocket. "Please work," he said to himself. He picked up Clary's arm and rolled up her sleeve and pointed the silver object on her bare skin, drawing a simple design that connected to each other at the end. Her body temperature started to drop down to normal and Jace breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to shift Clary to carry her, when he heard her moan.

"Jace?" she asked softly, her eyes fluttering.

"I'm right here," he breathed, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked by a demon."

"Is it dead?"

Despite the circumstance, she managed to make Jace smile. What a girl. That was definitely a Shadowhunter trait; to make sure the enemy was dead. "Pencils were a nice touch," he said, placing his hand on her face.

Clary paused and tried to open her eyes, her face turning up into a small smile. But the moment passed quickly, and her brow furrowed with pain. "It hurts."

Jace frowned. "I know it does. The scratch on your neck is minor, but I'm going to take you to the Institute to make sure that all the demon poison gets taken out. There doesn't seem to be much, but it will still hurt like hell right now."

Clary groaned again in his arms, the pain becoming more apparent now. "Jace," she gasped.

He quickly scooped up Clary in her arms, as if it was second nature, and she buried her face into his chest, as if there was a spot made for her head.

"Hang in there, Clary," he said, almost in a prayer. He pulled out the same long, circular, silver object with his free hand and pressed it against Clary's arm. She turned her head and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but the darkness enveloped her and the last thing she felt was a warm prickling on her skin and Jace's heartbeat against her ear.

* * *

"Hodge! Alec! Isabelle!" Jace yelled into the halls trying to find help. His blonde hair was matted in sweat against his forehead, Clary slipping in his arms. He tightened his arms around Clary and he found himself in a large room with two white beds. He laid Clary on top of one of them and his arms fell limp on his side, the muscles celebrating the freedom of holding the unconscious girl. Jace ran to the door and yelled for his companions again, his breath almost faltering.

"HODGE! ALEC! ISABELLE!"

It was Alec who answered him first. "What the bloody hell, Jace?" His voice came from the end of the hall and soon he appeared in the doorway.

Jace grabbed Alec's wrist and all but dragged him to the bed Clary was lying on, knocking down a cart full of medical supplies. "I found her. She was stung by a Ravener demon, but the scratch wasn't deep, but I think there's still some ichor –"

"Where's the scratch?" Alec placed a hand on Clary's forehead, his face deep with concern.

"Back of her neck."

Alec turned her head gingerly, brushing her hair back and sighed. "The scratch isn't deep, but the redness is starting to spread and her temperature is rising. If we don't get the demon ichor out now, I don't know how much damage it will do."

The door burst open and a female voice echoed through the room. "What is all the commotion?" Isabelle's eyes fell upon Clary and the worried face of Jace and Alec.

"Ravener demon," Alec said hushed tone.

It took three strides for Isabelle to get to Clary's bedside, even in her high-heeled boots. "Jace, get Hodge now. In his study," Isabelle said with a sense of authority in her voice. "Do not argue with me Jace, I know you want to stay with Clary, but if you want me to help, you get out of here and you find Hodge and tell him exactly what happened. Alec, you stay here and help me. I can slow down this fever… For now."

Jace hesitated and looked down at Clary, fighting the urge to stay beside her. "_Herbs and Its Uses_… The one class I decide to skip," he mumbled to himself. He turned on his heel and ran out the door.

Isabelle crouched down beside Clary and looked up at her brother. "Get me a warm bowl of water, clean bandages and some witch hazel."

"Of course, leave it up to the rest of us to clean up Jace's mess." Alec raked his fingers through his hair. "Where are the bandages?"

* * *

Hodge wiped the sweat from his brow as he cleaned the last bit of demon ichor from Clary's neck. The last hour was spent trying to expel the poison through the scratch, clean it up, disinfect and repeat the whole process again.

"That's the last of it." Hodge looked pleased with himself, but a hint of worry flashed through his eyes. "Have you heard from Jace?"

"No," Alec said, gathering medical supplies. "After he brought you in here, he just took off."

"You would think that he would want to be around to see what happened to the girl he rescued," Isabelle said looking down upon Clary. "I wonder why she isn't waking up. I thought we got the last of the poison?" She looked up at Hodge with a puzzled look on her face.

"I did. Physically, her body is fine, but I can't say why she is still in a coma."

"I just don't understand why a demon would attack in broad daylight," Isabelle mused out loud.

"Well, according to Jace, Clary was able to injure him with her pencils," Alec said. "Which I find very hard to believe."

"Are you calling me a liar, Alec?" a voice said from the doorway. All three heads turned and looked at the young man with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"I said I found it hard to believe that a girl with very little training was able to inflict that much damage on a demon. Especially with sticks." Alec's jaw hardened and his eyes locked with Jace.

"They were _sharp pencils_," Jace said with a bit of admiration in his voice.

Alec ignored Jace's comment. "Where have you been?"

"Did some searching around the area where Clary was attacked." Jace walked over to the bed and looked down at the unconscious girl. "How is she?"

"I managed to get all the poison out," Hodge said. "You brought her just in time. Five minutes longer and the poison would have been too deep, and I'm not sure if we could have done anything."

"All in a days work," Jace said lightly, but his gaze did not falter from Clary, as if he tried to will her with his mind to wake up.

Alec shifted uncomfortably as he looked at his companion and cleared his throat loudly. "So, did you find anything?"

Jace blinked a few times, as if being woken up from a dream. "Nothing of any importance. I tried to trace back where the demon came from, but my sensor couldn't pick up anything."

"Can we go over what happened again?" Isabelle asked. "She was unconscious on the grass, and you saw the demon a few feet away from her and you brought her back here."

"That's pretty much it," Jace said.

"How did no one see you?" Everyone turned to look at Alec who was still staring at Jace.

"I put a rune on myself with my steele before I checked out the area, obviously Alec," Jace said rolling his eyes.

"I meant with Clary. How did no one see an unconscious girl in your arms?" Isabelle and Hodge looked at Jace and waited for an answer.

Jace set his jaw but he nervously swallowed and looked back down at the unconscious girl. "I put a medelin rune inside of her arm," said Jace. "I couldn't risk –"

"You did _what?_" Hodge said loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls.

"I knew they would work! Clary is a Shadowhunter; that's what you said!" Jace exclaimed, trying to reason out with his mentor. "I had to use the glamour. I couldn't risk having other people see us."

"So you decided to risk her life instead!" Hodge's voice seemed to have become louder. "Clary may be a Shadowhunter, but her body is not ready for marks! It takes years and years of training in order to prepare! You could have seriously injured her!"

"But I didn't!" Jace yelled. Isabelle and Alec were taken aback at his reaction, and their eyes darted back and forth like a tennis match between the two. "I put a cooling rune on her to keep her fever down when I brought her here too. I couldn't just let her _die_, Hodge! Will you punish me for that?" Jace glared at the elder man, his hands balled up into fists on the side.

The silence was deafening as everyone looked at Hodge, waiting for him to make the next move.

The elder man inhaled deeply and looked down at Clary. "She should have woken up by now. I need to call someone." With that, Hodge hastily left and walked out the room soundlessly. Jace's fists relaxed and he looked at his two Shadowhunter companions.

"You've gone mad you know," Alec started. "Yelling at Hodge. Putting runes on her as if they aren't sacred."

"Oh shut up, Alec," Jace obviously tired of being lectured. "There's something different about this girl," said Jace. "Hodge is right –"

"Well, you don't hear that every day," Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow.

She received a glare from the blonde boy. "Hodge is right that Shadowhunters need training in order to receive marks. But," he added. "Clary's body was able to handle them. That has to mean something."

"Well, hasn't your tune changed? Earlier today, I could have sworn you said we couldn't trust her," Alec said.

"That's before I realized she could kill a demon with art supplies," Jace retorted.

"Which I seriously doubt happened," Alec snapped back.

"We won't know _anything_ until she wakes up," Isabelle said with frustration at her arguing companions. They all may have known each other for years, but they could still get on her last nerves. "Hodge said she's fine, so there's nothing more we can do here but wait until she wakes up. He said he was going to find someone, so my suggestion is that we let Hodge do what he does best, which is fix Jace's messes."

"Technically, I prevented this messy situation from being a dead situation," Jace said to her, as she turned from the bed and started to walk out of the room, Alec a few steps behind her.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Be right there," Jace said, half listening to them.

Isabelle and Alec gave each other a sideways look and gave up on questioning Jace and walked out of the room.

Alone in the room, Jace finally let his composure drop, and he collapsed into the chair next to Clary's bed. His body was starting to feel the strain of the last few hours. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with one hand and tried to collect his thoughts, but his mind kept swimming with questions that he knew only Clary could answer. He looked at the unconscious girl in front of him and was glad that she would be physically okay. But he couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of his stomach that she still wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Jace leaned over and placed his arms on the bed near Clary's head, his lips close to her ear. "Wake up, Clary," he whispered. He waited, but her breathing remained the same. "Clary, please wake up. I need to know you're going to be okay."

Nothing.

The boy leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face. _Did you really think talking to her would wake her up?_ Jace mentally scolded himself. _This girl won't come out of her coma because you try to speak to her subconscious._

He sat up straighter and looked out the window that was near the other bed in the room, noticing that the sky was beginning to change colour. In just a couple of hours, the sun will begin to set over Seattle and the darkness will claim the city once again. He instinctively put his hand over a dagger in the hilt of his belt as he thought about the Ravener demon that attacked Clary just a few hours ago. Although it was clear that Clary could take care of herself, he felt the need to keep this girl safe.

Jace leaned his head in once again, this time closer to the sleeping girl's lips. He knew he was being naive, believing old fairy tales that a kiss would wake up the sleeping princess. But he knew he needed to try everything to make sure Clary woke up, even if it meant making decisions based on fables. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes, feeling his heartbeat quicken as his lips brushed hers softly. "Wake up, Clary," he said, still leaning over her. "For me."

But as the girl still lay there sleeping, Jace felt a wave of disappointment and frustration. What an idiotic idea, kissing someone in a coma. He straightened his composure, rubbed his eyes and decided that he needed to get some rest and get his head in order. But as he turned to walk away, he could have sworn he saw her eyelids move in the just the slightest.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes and was staring at a bright, white light. _I guess this means I died._ But as her eyes adjusted, she found that she was staring at the stark white ceiling, a light shining directly above her. She opened her eyes more, adjusting to her surroundings and felt the bandages on her neck as she moved her head. She tried to recount what happened, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside her.

"Well, I must admit, I am good. Look at you, waking up, good as new!"

Clary blinked a few times and focused on the man sitting at the foot of her bed. He was grinning from ear to ear, wearing a hint of black eyeliner and a velvet suit. His eyes were slightly slanted, indicating an oriental background. Clary rubbed her eyes. Was there glitter in his hair?

"Who –"

"The name is Magnus Bane," he said cheerfully.

Clary sat up in the bed, her back pressed against the headrest. She realized she was wearing a thin tunic and felt very self-conscious. She crossed her arms at her chest and stared at the man who was looking at her intently.

"This is the institute, isn't it?" Clary asked.

"I suppose Jace told you on your lovely trip down here," said Magnus. "I can't say I wouldn't enjoy being in the arms of that wonder boy, but I am more partial to brunettes." Clary's mouth opened slightly. "Oh, don't be offended, love," Magnus continued. "Red heads are fine in my books too."

Clary's mouth formed a small smile. "Thanks, I guess," she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Yes, this is the institute. But right now you're in the infirmary, as you can probably guess. Here." Magnus reached for the table near the head of Clary's bed, and picked up a jug and poured a pale green liquid in a matching cup. "Drink this. It's one of Hodge's creations to help ease the pain of in your stomach. I imagine the last time you ate was hours ago."

Clary clasped the cup with both hands and mumbled a soft thank you and drank the contents. It was warm, with a hint of nuts and mint and appeased the ache in her stomach. She finished the cup and sighed with relief.

"Wait," she said. "Hodge?"

"Why yes, love," Magnus said. "Who do you think runs the Institute?"

Clary's breath seemed to hitch in her throat.

"Don't you dare pass out again on my watch," Magnus said warned. "You just woke up and we need to know what happened to you."

But Magnus' words felt far away from her, as Clary's memories seemed to come back to her. The meeting at the office, and then drawing on the benches, that awful creature trying to attack her and lastly, Jace.

_Jace._

"Where's Jace?" she asked, her brow furrowed with apprehension. "Is he okay?"

Magnus sighed. "Of course the princess wants to find her knight. Yes, love. He is perfectly fine. More or less wretched at the comatose state you were in." He got up out of his seat but Clary's voice stopped him.

"How long was I out for?"

"Four hours, more or less," Magnus said while examining one of his nails.

"What! Four hours?" Clary exclaimed and tried to climb out of bed, no longer worrying about what she was wearing. "Luke is probably freaking out right now!" But before her feet could touch the floor, Magnus grabbed Clary by the arms and placed her back into bed.

"Clary, relax," Magnus said calmly. But Clary did the exact opposite, and Magnus crouched down to be at her level, still holding her arms. "I can assure you that Luke is fine. You can't over work yourself right now. You've barely eaten anything and you just survived a run in with a demon." Magnus stared into Clary's green eyes and she was unable to break her gaze from his solemn face, but she still struggled all the same. "Clary!" Magnus said, his voice raising. "I know waiting here is the last thing you want to do, but you need to rest. It's all very confusing right now, but I promise you we will answer your questions. Please trust me."

The girl paused and nodded silently. Clary's body seemed to relax.

"There's a good girl," Magnus said smiling. He got up and patted Clary's head as if she was a lapdog. "I'll go get Jace. You seemed to have been quite concerned about his pretty face moments ago. I would want to see the person who saved me, too." Clary leaned her head back, touched the bandages at her neck and watched the glittery man walk away.

"Magnus," she called out, stopping him in his tracks. "How do you know Luke?"

He turned around and gave her a dazzling smile. "Who do you think has been helping you with your migraines?" Magnus winked and was out the door, leaving a stunned Clary behind him in his trail of glitter.

* * *

**Ah, poor Clary. So many questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would absolutely love some reviews :) **

**Until next time!**

**XOXO ~ thatdragonlady6o4**


End file.
